Diamond
by Tumbler
Summary: Dean meets the girl of his dreams, but will Bombay allow him to have a girlfriend?
1. Chapter One

Dean Portman sat by himself in the locker room with only his thoughts to keep him company. The rest of the team had already left to have fun before they had to be in bed for their game the next day. Dean was depressed and no one on the team had any clue, not even Coach Bombay. He kept his feelings very well hidden with his bad boy image and hard attitude. He was depressed because he was lonely. Sure, he had friends, but he missed being able to have a girlfriend. Bombay said having a girlfriend would interfere with his potential hockey career.  
  
"Portman, what're you doin?" his best friend Fulton called as he walked into the locker room.  
  
"Nothin," Dean quickly replied, standing and putting his leather jacket on.  
  
"Well come on, let's go pick up some chicks," Fulton said happily. Dean laughed and followed him out, hoping he didn't meet a girl he liked because Bombay would get in the way like he always did.  
  
"Where shall we dine?" Fulton joked as he and Dean walked through downtown L.A. Dean laughed as he looked around the crowded tables of an outdoor restaurant. He spotted two very pretty girls sitting together, joking and laughing.  
  
"Fulton," Dean said, smacking Fulton's arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Check it out," Dean said, motioning toward the girls. Fulton checked them out before making the decision to go talk to them. They headed for the table and stood before the girls.  
  
"Hi," Fulton interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Hello," the girl on the right said. Dean looked at her and almost couldn't believe the beauty sitting in front of him.  
  
The girl was beautiful. She had long, thin, white-blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing large-hoop earrings that appeared to be bigger than her ears, two or three rings on each finger, and a sterling silver necklace with a very tiny cross of diamonds. She had a black sweater on with holes at the end of the sleeves for her thumbs to fit through and a black skirt.  
  
The girls invited Dean and Fulton to join them and they were quick to accept. They pulled up two chairs and sat in front of the two stunning beauties.  
  
"I'm Diamond and this is my friend Michelle," the blonde that caught Dean's eye said.  
  
"I'm Dean and this is Fulton."  
  
"Wait a minute, I know you guys from somewhere," Diamond said. Fulton and Dean looked at her.  
  
"Team U.S.A Hockey maybe," Fulton said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Wow, you guys are really good," Michelle said, looking at Fulton.  
  
After about twenty minutes of making small talk, Diamond and Dean decided to go get some ice cream. They walked for a while, still talking when they came to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"What're you gettin?" Diamond asked, leaning on the counter.  
  
"Nothin, I'm broke," Dean said a little embarrassed. He'd just recently purchased a brand new leather jacket that left his wallet empty.  
  
"Well what do you want? I'll get it for you," she offered.  
  
"No, I can't do that."  
  
"Yes you can," Diamond insisted. "Now tell me what you want or I'll decide for you."  
  
"Chocolate and vanilla swirl," he said quickly. Diamond laughed as she ordered his swirl and a strawberry cone for herself.  
  
"So, how's the hockey life workin out for ya?" she asked as they started walking.  
  
"It's alright. I mean, I love hockey, but it gets hard sometimes," Dean answered.  
  
"How does it get hard? You're a celebrity!" Diamond exclaimed. Dean chuckled.  
  
"It just does," he answered. "What about you? What do you do?" he asked, looking at her. He changed the subject intentionally because he didn't want to talk about that anymore than she did.  
  
"I'm a performer," she replied, smiling.  
  
"What kinda performer?"  
  
"Well, I play the piano and I sing."  
  
"You sing?" Dean asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Sing somethin."  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Diamond laughed, nudging his arm with her elbow. "I'm not singin here!"  
  
"Why not?!" Dean asked also laughing.  
  
"Cuz I just can't," she answered, looking at him with her beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Well, do you sing anywhere so I can see you sometime?" Dean asked, stopping. Diamond looked at him and stopped beside him.  
  
"Can I see one of your games sometime?" she asked playfully. Dean smiled, rolled his eyes, and nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll make you a deal," he said, pointing his ice cream cone at her. "If I get to see you sing, you can come to one of our games."  
  
"Just one?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well how many times do I get to see you sing?" he asked. Diamond lowered her head, smiling, but maintaining eye contact with Dean.  
  
"Game first then one of my shows," she said. Dean thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Ok, deal," he agreed. At that moment, Fulton and Michelle came running up to them, laughing and, in Michelle's case, screaming.  
  
"We just egged a police car," Fulton laughed. He and Dean cheered together as they high-fived. Police sirens were heard around the corner. The four looked at each other before running down the sidewalk and into an alleyway.  
  
"Fulton you idiot, if you get arrested you'll be benched for the rest of year," Dean said, smacking Fulton on the back of his head. Just as they were about to fight, Michelle's alarm on her watch went off. She looked at the time and looked at everyone else.  
  
"12:30," she said. "Curfew." Dean let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is wonderful," he said. "We're an hour away from the dorm!"  
  
"Oh calm down," Diamond interrupted. "You guys can stay at our place until 6 when curfew's over." Dean and Fulton looked at her.  
  
"Are you serious?" Dean asked. Diamond smiled and nodded. Fulton and Dean agreed and they headed down all the alleys and back roads to Diamond and Michelle's apartment.  
  
"Can you guys walk a little faster?" Diamond asked with a slight bit of attitude.  
  
"We've been walking for an hour! You live like 80,000 miles away!" Dean whined.  
  
"Shut up! You play hockey and you're whining about having to walk two miles," Michelle said.  
  
"Would you guys both shut the hell up," Diamond said. "This is our road."  
  
"Thank you," Dean said irritably. They walked down to the very last apartment at the end of the road.  
  
"It had to be the last house," Dean continued to complain.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Fulton exclaimed. Dean looked at him wide-eyed and the girls giggled. Sirens were heard again. They ran to the porch just as the cops pulled up. The driver and passenger of the cop car got out, adjusted their hats, and headed up the walk.  
  
"Is there gonna be a problem, Officer?" Dean asked, again becoming irritated. He hated cops.  
  
"Son, do you know who I am?" the cop questioned. Dean looked at his nametag then to the star-shaped badge below it.  
  
"Sheriff Gates?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and making his attitude known.  
  
"What's your name, son?" Gates asked.  
  
"I'm not your son," Dean said coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Officer, you'll have to excuse my brother," Diamond said. Michelle and Fulton smiled; Diamond was covering for them. She just hoped the cops didn't watch hockey.  
  
"This is your brother?" Gates asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Who's he?" Gates asked, motioning toward Fulton.  
  
"Michelle's cousin," Diamond was quick to answer before anyone else came up with a bogus answer.  
  
"Alright, you're gettin off for this one, Diamond," Gates said.  
  
"Thank you," Diamond breathed, gripping the lower portion of Dean's leather jacket and pulling him toward the door. She saw the look in his eye that said he was going to hurt the cop in some way then get arrested. They headed inside and shut the door.  
  
"I hate that guy," Diamond said.  
  
"That makes two of us," Dean said, ripping his jacket off and throwing it on the couch.  
  
"Calm down, he likes goin after everyone," Michelle said.  
  
"So," Fulton started, setting his jacket on the chair. "What to do."  
  
"I'll be right back," Diamond said, walking out the backdoor.  
  
"Where she goin?" Dean asked.  
  
"To the greenhouse to play her piano," Michelle answered, grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Why does she have a piano in the greenhouse?"  
  
"Because she likes to play in the rain," Michelle joked. "Here," she offered his jacket. "Take this to her, it's cold." Dean took the jacket from her and headed outside. He stood in the doorway as he stared at the beautiful sight in front him.  
  
Diamond was sitting at the black piano with her fingers resting comfortably on the black and white keys. Her eyes were closed and a lazy smiled claimed her lips. She thought about the song before actually starting it. She had to feel what she was doing before she could play.  
  
"I keep on fallin... in..." she sang the Alicia Keys song 'Fallin'. "In love... with you."  
  
As the song gracefully continued, Diamond's singing and the way her fingers glided over the keys hypnotized Dean. She was amazing... she was the exact opposite of Dean.  
  
"How do ya gimme so much pleasure, cause me so much pain," Diamond sang, completely unaware that she had an audience. Her head swayed to the music slowly at first then faster and faster. She played the last few chords and let her fingers slide off the keys into her lap. There was applause from behind her and she jumped to see who it was. She smiled and relaxed when it turned out to be Dean.  
  
"Sorry," he said, approaching her and laying the jacket on her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks," she said, putting her arms through the sleeves. "Even in a sweater it gets cold."  
  
"That was amazing," Dean said, obviously talking about her playing.  
  
"Not my best, but I think I can live with amazing," she joked. They laughed as she invited him to sit next to her.  
  
"Do you play?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all," was the answer. "Everything on a piano looks Greek to me."  
  
"Oh that's right," Diamond said. "You're the big tough guy. Heavy metal, ripped jeans, and leather jackets, right?"  
  
"That's me," Dean laughed.  
  
"I like that," Diamond said, looking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fact that you didn't lie about who you are."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Diamond looked at him and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dean Portman was his own man and he didn't care what other people thought of him for it.  
  
"Would you like to go out on a real date with me?" she asked. "Ya know, one that doesn't involve curfew violations and pigheaded cops."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Dean said. "You can come to our game tomorrow and we'll go out after." Diamond agreed and nodded.  
  
"Wanna go inside?" she asked. He agreed and they headed in where Fulton and Michelle were watching Here on Earth.  
  
"Oh I love this movie!" Diamond squealed as she took off Dean's jacket and sat on the couch that was across the room from the sofa Michelle and Fulton were on.  
  
"What is it?" Dean asked, sitting next to Diamond.  
  
"Some chick flick," Fulton answered. Everyone laughed before the room fell silent and they watched the movie.  
  
The later it got and the closer the end of the movie came, the heavier Diamond's eyes got. She loved the movie, but sleep was also important to her. Without realizing what she was doing, her head slowly fell onto Dean's shoulder. He jumped and looked at Fulton. Fulton smiled and motioned, with his arm, for Dean to put his arm around her. He slowly lifted his arm and let her head slide onto his shoulder. He put his hand on her arm and her hand rested on his stomach, making them both a little more comfortable. Dean soon fell asleep, but not before he put the jacket over Diamond's shoulders again. Following soon after Dean was Michelle then Fulton who was enjoying the movie.  
  
Diamond, being an early riser, woke up first. Her eyes slowly opened and she stretched her legs then her arms and realized she was laying on someone. She looked up and saw Dean still sound asleep. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. Also, draped over her middle was his leather jacket. She figured he must've put it on her while she was asleep because she didn't remember putting it on. Not wanting to get up, she cuddled closer to Dean and wrapped the jacket around them both as much as she cold. Dean smiled in his sleep and held her closer without even knowing it.  
  
"Diamond... Diamond," Michelle said lightly in her ear. Diamond opened her eyes again and looked at Michelle and Fulton hovering over her.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"It's 6, we need to get them back before 7."  
  
"Gotcha," Diamond smiled, pointing and winking at them. She sat up and looked at Dean who seemed so peaceful. She wished she could carry him so she didn't wake him up, but she knew that would never happen.  
  
"Dean," she said, shaking his chest. He didn't move.  
  
"Is he a heavy sleeper?" she asked Fulton.  
  
"No, he normally doesn't sleep at all," Fulton answered with a sound of confusion.  
  
"Portman, come on man, get up," Fulton said, smacking Dean in the head. Dean opened his eyes and the first face he saw was Fulton's.  
  
"Get outta my face!" he yelled, pushing Fulton away. The next face he saw was Diamond's. He smiled as she moved and he sat up.  
  
"It's time to go," she said. Once everyone had stood and stretched some more, they eventually woke up. They walked out the front door and there was a beep for a car alarm. Dean and Fulton looked around to see where it had come from and saw a 2001 Porsche Turbo Cabriolet.  
  
"Is that yours?" Fulton asked Michelle.  
  
"Mine," Diamond said happily, holding up the keys.  
  
"C'I drive it?" Dean asked.  
  
"Boy you better tie them shoelaces cuz you trippin," Diamond said. "She goes 0-60 in 4.1 seconds, you think I'd let you drive her?" she asked, referring to the car.  
  
"If you got to know me," Dean said. Diamond stopped, looked at him, and smiled.  
  
"Maybe. Now get in," she demanded.  
  
Diamond drove Fulton and Dean back to their dorm room in record time. For one reason or another, Diamond did in fact want to see Dean again and she knew she probably wouldn't be able to if he was caught.  
  
"Right here," Dean pointed. Diamond came to a slow stop and put the car in park.  
  
"Well, do you girls wanna walk us to our..." Fulton started.  
  
"Window," Dean finished. The girls laughed as they got out and walked quietly to the window they'd snuck out of hours before. Fulton was the first one in followed by Dean. Once he was in he dropped to his knees in front of the opened window.  
  
"I wanna see you again," he said. Diamond smiled.  
  
"Then let's see each other again," she said.  
  
"Wanna pick me up tomorrow, we'll go to the movies or somethin." Diamond giggled at the fact that she was to pick him up.  
  
"Works for me," she said. Dean smiled. They all said their goodbyes and Fulton shut the window. The guys quickly changed their clothes and jumped in bed, but they were far from sleep. They were both wide-awake and thinking about the girls they'd spent a lot of time with. Fulton was thinking of Michelle and Dean was practically dreaming of Diamond.  
  
"Ya know man, I think it's meant to be," Dean informed Fulton.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dean and Diamond, our names both start with a D." Fulton rolled his eyes and chuckled at how stupid Dean was acting.  
  
"Whatever dude. Go to sleep," he said. They got to sleep for about a half hour before Coach Bombay woke them up for school.  
  
Meanwhile, Diamond and Michelle were still awake, cleaning house. Diamond had her headphones on and was listening to The Doors. She had some of the weirdest dance moves that looked like something a flower child from the 60s would've done.  
  
"Cut it out!" Michelle laughed. She hated it when Diamond did her strange dances, but it was funny. And Diamond always got her to admit that.  
  
"You're just jealous," Diamond said, taking her headphones off.  
  
"I'm jealous of a second generation flower child?" Michelle asked. "I think not."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being in denial." Michelle looked at her for a few seconds before they both busted out in laughter.  
  
"Come on, let's go wash my car," Diamond said.  
  
"No way! We washed that damn car yesterday!" Michelle yelled.  
  
"That was yesterday. It's today."  
  
While Diamond spent about ten minutes trying to talk Michelle into washing the car, she was wasting her time. Michelle was not going to give in and Diamond knew that, she just didn't want to accept it. She loved her car.   
  
They spent half of the day watching movies and the other half deciding on clothes for their "date" that night. Fulton had opted that he and Michelle go with Dean and Diamond; they would just see a different movie.  
  
"I have no clothes!" Diamond exclaimed, falling on her king-sized bed.  
  
"Oh my God! You have two closets full of clothes!" Michelle retorted.  
  
"Yeah, but none that I wanna wear," she whined.  
  
"Look here, if you don't pick an outfit for yourself I'll pick one for you and you know you hate my style," Michelle warned.  
  
"Yeah, it's not my style to dress like a hooker," Diamond said, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh that's real funny," Michelle said sarcastically.  
  
Eventually, both Diamond and Michelle found something to wear. Michelle wore a pair of light blue shorts that had dark blue back pockets and a white belly top. Diamond's outfit always had to be somewhat sexy and comfortable. She wore a black leather, button-up vest with no shirt underneath, tight black pants, and the same hoop earrings that she loved so much. 


	2. Chapter Two

"God, I haven't been to the movies in a hundred years," Diamond said, sitting next to Dean in the back row of the movie theatre.  
  
"Man," Dean said, astonished. "You must be old." Diamond laughed and rolled her eyes. She elbowed him in the arm.  
  
"I'm not old," she said. "I'm probably younger than you."  
  
"18," Dean said.  
  
"18 too," Diamond said, smiling.  
  
"April 2nd."   
  
"July 4th," she said happily.  
  
"July 4th huh? Firecracker baby," he said, leaning his head back and smiling.  
  
"That's me," Diamond said smiling.  
  
"What do we got here?" Dean asked himself, lifting all the candy they got before they sat down. "Snow caps," he started.   
  
"Mine," Diamond said, grabbing them from him. He laughed and continued with his list.  
  
"M&M's, Skittles, Sour Patch Kids..."  
  
"Those are mine too," Diamond said, trying to grab for the Sour Patch Kids. Dean took his arm away from her.  
  
"Ya can't have the Sour Patch Kids," he said.  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"Come and get em," Dean said.  
  
"Fine I will!" She put everything on the floor and reached over him with her right arm, grabbing for the package of Sour Patch Kids. When they realized the position they were in: her right arm now resting on his left shoulder and their faces were mere centimeters apart, they needed to taste each other's lips.  
  
"Hey guys," a deep voice said from beside them. Diamond jumped back in her seat and they turned to see who it was that interrupted their moment.   
  
"Hey Fulton," Dean said very angrily. Fulton and Michelle stood beside their seats. Fulton led the way down the row and sat in the seat next to Dean and Michelle sat next to Fulton.  
  
"What're you doin here? The movie hasn't even started yet let alone ended!" Dean exclaimed. He was mad that Fulton interrupted the kiss that was about to take place between him and Diamond, but he was also mad that he had sat next to them and was going to bother them the rest of the night.  
  
"Well, our movie sucked, so we decided to watch this one," Fulton answered.  
  
"Your movie hasn't even started yet," Diamond pointed out.  
  
"Yes it did and it was boring," Michelle said.   
  
"How's your movie?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Crowded," Dean said. Fulton just laughed. Dean and Diamond rolled their eyes at the same time and sat back in their chairs. Dean wasn't going to let Fulton or Michelle ruin his date with Diamond, but he knew he couldn't do anything with an audience. So they both just settled with Dean putting his arm around her and cuddling close. Even though they didn't know much about each other, everything just felt right when they were together.  
  
The movie, The Others, turned out to be scarier than Diamond had anticipated. She jumped every five minutes and Dean just held her closer. That's something she wasn't expecting either, but she liked it, and so did he.  
  
When the movie ended, Diamond was wearing Dean's jacket again (she really liked that jacket). They all stretched and walked out the theatre.  
  
"That movie was really good," Michelle said.  
  
"What'd you guys think?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Woulda been a lot better if it wasn't so damn crowded," Dean answered, still angry that Fulton and Michelle had interrupted him and Diamond. Diamond giggled and pressed her forehead against his slightly muscular arm. He smiled and put that arm around her as they headed for the car.  
  
"So you're pickin me up tomorrow?" Dean asked as they pulled up to the dorm.  
  
"Yep. Where we goin anyway?" Diamond replied.  
  
"That's a surprise." Diamond smiled and watched him get out.  
  
"Oh! Do you want your jacket back?" she yelled, starting to take it off.  
  
"No," Dean said. "You're gonna need it. Dress warm tomorrow." Michelle crawled from the backseat and plopped in the passenger seat.  
  
"By Dean," she said sweetly, waving to him.  
  
"Goodbye Michelle," he breathed. The girls laughed as they drove off.  
  
"What do you think of my new look?" Diamond asked Michelle.  
  
"New look?" Michelle questioned.  
  
"Yeah, the leather jacket. How does it look on me?"  
  
"Honestly, it looks pretty good." Diamond smiled. "Better than all the stuck-up rich girl clothes you wear."  
  
"I'm not stuck up," Diamond defended herself.  
  
"Just playin. So you and Dean are goin out again," Michelle stated. Diamond smiled. She couldn't wait for the next day to come.  
  
"They have the day off and he said he wanted to see me again."  
  
The same day while Team U.S.A. was at practice, Dean couldn't concentrate and neither could Fulton. They both had their minds on Michelle and Diamond. And Coach Bombay was not happy with the way two of his best players were performing.  
  
"So where you takin her?" Fulton asked as they did sprints.  
  
"Here," Dean answered. "I'm gonna take her skating."  
  
"How do you even know she skates? And she's not gonna have her own."  
  
"I'm bringin some for her."  
  
"How do you know what size she is?"  
  
"I asked Michelle while you were asleep and Diamond was in the bathroom."  
  
"Come on Portman! This is hockey not golf!" Bombay yelled. Dean sighed and continued doing his sprints while swinging his stick. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Why don't you treat me like a grown-up and tell me where we're goin," Diamond joked as Dean directed her where to go. He smiled from the passenger seat, but refused to tell her they were going to the arena to ice skate. Diamond sighed heavily, but said nothing else. When the last direction was given, she pulled into the large parking lot and smiled.  
  
"What're we doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Skate," Dean simply answered as he got out the car. He grabbed his bag out the backseat and they headed inside.  
  
"I don't have any skates," Diamond said.  
  
"Taken care of," Dean informed her. Diamond raised her eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Well I can't skate," she said, not feeling embarrassed. He chuckled a little.  
  
"Also taken care of," he replied. He looked down at her and, for the first time, noticed his leather jacket draped around her shoulders. "Nice jacket," he said.  
  
"Thanks!" she squealed, "I got it from this really hot guy the other day."  
  
"I'm jealous," Dean said, playing into her joke. They sat down on the benches and Diamond took the skates he handed to her and put them on.  
  
"How did you know what size I wore?" she asked. He stopped what he was doing and looked at the ground.  
  
"My little secret," he said.  
  
"You know you really are difficult," Diamond told him. He rested an elbow on his knee and looked at her with a lazy grin.  
  
"Yeah," he breathed, nodding. Diamond stared at him for a few seconds. He really was gorgeous and not to mention sexy. She didn't know how it came to be that they were together, but she was thankful for everything.  
  
Dean helped Diamond up and walked her to the edge of the ice. He went on out and skated around for a few seconds before doing a sharp turn, which caused ice to fly everywhere and he stopped in front of her.  
  
"You comin?" he asked.  
  
"I hadn't planned on it," Diamond replied. He laughed and took her hands that were at her sides. He skated backward so she had no choice, but to skate forward onto the ice. To her very surprise, she didn't fall, but her death grip on Dean's hands showed no signs of letting up.  
  
"Not bad for a first timer," Dean said.  
  
"What makes you think I'm a first timer?" Diamond asked with a slight attitude. Dean smiled.  
  
"Just a hunch," he said. Diamond smiled.  
  
"Good hunch," she laughed. Dean attempted to spin them in a circle, but failed miserably. They fell to the ice hard, but laughed at their fault. Another one of their moments arrived: Diamond's left leg was bent over both of Dean's and her arm rested softly on his shoulder. Diamond bit her bottom lip before they both went in for a much desired kiss.  
  
"Now that is something sweet," a man with a definite foreign accent interrupted them. Dean pulled away quickly and his eyes widened.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me," he said before even looking at the man. He slowly turned around and, sure enough, it was who he had suspected: Olaf Sanderson from team Iceland. And he had a girl with him as well. Dean got up and helped Diamond to her feet.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Dean asked.  
  
"It's a skating rink, what do you think?" Olaf said. He looked at Diamond and smiled. "Are you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend Portman?"  
  
"No," Dean replied, shaking his head. Diamond had no idea what was going on, so she just kept her mouth shut.  
  
"She's not worth introducing anyway," the girl at Olaf's side said. Diamond arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What you say?" she asked.  
  
"Forget it," Dean said, holding Diamond back. He drug her off the ice as they were both mad enough to take on the other couple.  
  
"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Diamond asked. Dean refused and Diamond reluctantly let it go. Diamond had her skates off and her shoes on in a matter of seconds, but Dean sat with his elbows on his knees and his face pointed at the ground, but his eyes were looking up and watching Olaf.  
  
"Who was he?" Olaf's girlfriend asked.  
  
"Nobody, just a disgrace to the game," he replied. Dean jumped up and ran out on the ice. He tackled Olaf from the back and took him to the ice. He punched him over and over, but Olaf got a few punches in that hit Dean directly in the face. Coaches that happened to be there that day broke up the fight and sent everyone home. That wouldn't be the last time Diamond came in contact with Olaf and his girlfriend. 


	4. Chapter Four

A few days later, since one of Diamond's perfomances was before one of Dean's games she decided to let him go. She had to be there by 7, but he was to be there at 7:30 and no earlier. She wore a black leather belly top that tied in the middle, very baggy black leather pants that were positioned very low on her hips to reveal the straps of her black thong, black combat boots, and a black bandana with white rhinestones on the front. She grabbed her car keys, got into her Porsche, and sped off to the club she was playing at.  
  
Diamond waited in the backstage area for her debut at the club called The Living Room. She looked out into the crowd of people, most were dancing, some were sitting and drinking, and she finally spotted Dean sitting with Michelle and Fulton. She smiled as her name was announced. She jumped up and walked on stage, waving to the cheering audience. She always had some way to grab their attention before she started singing and this time it was her outfit.   
  
"Why is she wearin that?" Dean asked Michelle when the hundreds of whistles died from the crowd. Michelle looked at him with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Now Dean Portman," she began, "you're not jealous, are you?"  
  
"No, I just... no," he replied. Michelle smiled and nodded, returning her attention to Diamond who was now sitting at her piano. She first started the song with a famous piece by Beethoven before starting her first song. She sang a few more, including a song called "Dreamy Eyes", which Dean found to be an excellent song for Diamond to sing. She finished her set after she sang "Fallin'", Dean's favorite since it was the first song he heard her sing. She stood and bowed to the applauding crowd. She smiled brightly and hopped off the stage, running toward Dean, Michelle, and Fulton.  
  
"Hey babe," she said, hugging Dean.  
  
"Hey Sweetness," Dean answered.  
  
"Sweetness?" Diamond asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, it's a drug. An addicting drug." Diamond smiled. That was such a cute nickname for her coming from Dean. They kissed for a few seconds before Diamond remembered Michelle and Fulton standing beside them.  
  
"So, how'd I do?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"You lit up the room baby," Dean answered, putting his arm around her shoulders. Diamond smiled and put her arms around his waist. By mistake, the DJ began playing a slow song even though Diamond covered three ballads in a row.  
  
"Dance with me," Diamond practically begged Dean.  
  
"I'm not a dancer," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Please?" Diamond asked, sticking out her bottom lip.  
  
"Alright," he surrendered. Diamond smiled as she led him to the dance floor. When they reached the middle, Diamond wrapped her arms tightly around Dean's neck and he put his arms protectively around her waist with his hands resting comfortably on her lower back and sometimes her ass, which she didn't mind. Her chin rested on his shoulder and their cheeks were pressed together. The song playing was "Back At One" by Brian McKnight. Dean recognized it and knew some of it and he thought that'd be something Diamond would like.  
  
"Cuz one, you're like a dream come true," he sang. His voice wasn't all that bad for a guy who listened to only heavy metal. "Five, make ya fall in love with me," he continued, "six..."  
  
"There is no six," Diamond corrected.  
  
"I'll remember that next time," Dean said. And he did. When the chorus came around again, he fixed it. "There is no six," he sang in place of 'if I ever believe my work is done, then I start right back at one'. Diamond laughed as she nuzzled his neck and held him closer.  
  
Nothing felt better for Diamond than holding Dean in her arms. She felt as though the world around her had disappeared and only Dean and herself were left to live life to the fullest and live it together. She knew that fate had brought them together for one reason. She didn't know the reason and she really didn't care to know. The only thing that mattered was she was with Dean and she planned on keeping it that way.  
  
Dean felt almost exactly the same way. With his old girlfriend, things moved a lot slower because they wanted to get to know each other. But when he was with Diamond, he felt like he'd known her all his life, like she was his best friend and he didn't even know her last name!  
  
"What's your last name?" he asked. Diamond giggled as she looked at him.  
  
"Chambers," she answered, "what brought that up?"  
  
"Well, I think we're gettin pretty serious and I just thought I should know your last name."  
  
"You're so smart," Diamond said with a sexy tone in her voice. Dean smiled and nodded slowly.  
  
"I know." They laughed and shared a soft kiss.  
  
A few days later, Diamond and Michelle got their chance to see their first Team U.S.A game. They thought it to be a cool thing to borrow Dean and Fulton's old jerseys and wear them to the game. They sat in the middle bleachers and cheered on their men as much as possible.  
  
"Dean Portman and Fulton Reed," a chilly voice said from behind them. Diamond recognized the voice and cringed at the sound. "The Bash Brothers," he continued. "Better watch out."  
  
"Yeah, I'm really scared," a female voice joined in. Diamond recognized that voice as well and she snapped her eyes shut. Michelle noticed this and looked at Diamond.  
  
"Don't do it," she advised. Diamond cracked her neck followed by her knuckles. She was oblivious to anything Michelle said, she was intent on putting a stop to the couple behind her. She stood and turned to them to see Olaf and his girlfriend, Renee sitting behind her.  
  
"If you've got somethin to say, say it to my face," Diamond said.  
  
"Fine, I will," Renee said, standing. "Your boyfriend is a disgrace to the game."  
  
"That's right," Olaf chimed in, also standing. Michelle wasn't going to allow two people to gang-up on her best friend so she stood and turned to Olaf and Renee.  
  
"Another Bash Brother girlfriend," Olaf said.  
  
"I think someone needs to give them a lesson in manners," Michelle said, looking at Diamond. She nodded and they turned back to the obnoxious couple.  
  
"And who's gonna teach us a lesson?" Olaf asked, "Portman or Fulton?"  
  
"No," Michelle answered.  
  
"Us," Diamond finished. She winked at Renee just before she balled her left fist and busted her hard in the mouth. Renee fell back in her seat in serious pain.  
  
"Hey," Michelle said, grabbing Olaf's attention. He looked at her just as she swung her right arm and popped him in his left eye.  
  
"Come on!" Diamond yelled at Renee. She jumped over her seat and grabbed Renee's collar. She repeatedly slammed her back against the metal seats.  
  
"I'm in love," Dean said to Fulton as he watched the fight rage on. The fight would have continued if security hadn't arrived. The two of them pulled Diamond off Renee and she and Michelle were escorted out of the arena.  
  
"Can we come back?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Never," the guard said. Michelle and Diamond both flipped off the guards as they walked back inside.  
  
Meanwhile, as the game on, the only topic of conversation on the commentary was the fight that had just occurred.  
  
"And the funny thing is," one of the men said, "is that the two girls who started the fight were wearing the previous jerseys of the notorious Bash Brothers: Dean Portman and Fulton Reed. No wonder they like each other."  
  
Coach Bombay shared their thoughts about the girls. He knew for a fact that Diamond and Michelle were having an effect on Dean and Fulton, but maybe it wasn't a bad effect like he'd been expecting. Maybe it was good. Dead hadn't been penalized for anything since he'd been dating Diamond and neither had Fulton. But after the fight that day, he didn't know what was gonna happen.  
  
After the game, Dean and Fulton hurridely got dressed so they could congratulate them on a well fought fight. They walked out the doors to be met by the girls who were still wearing their jerseys proudly.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Dean joked, grabbing each girl's attention. Diamond squealed as she ran and jumped on Dean, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. Fulton and Michelle, being the more sophisticated couple, shared a soft kiss and a hug.  
  
"I think this deserves a celebration," Dean said when he and Diamond finally stopped kissing.  
  
"I agree," Diamond said. "On to my house!" They laughed as Dean carried Diamond to her Porsche and tossed her in the back seat. She giggled as she shoved her keys in Michelle's hand, telling her that she was driving home. Diamond sat up, letting Dean sit beside her. After he shut the door, Diamond straddled his legs and kissed him hungrily. Dean's hands wandered around her back and hips while Diamond's hand remained on his neck massaging it softly; she knew he loved it.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Would you two calm down til we get home?!" Michelle hollared when she realized they were blocking the view through the back window. Diamond sighed as she lifted her leg and fell on the seat next to Dean. He looked at her and she was sitting against the door with her left leg propped on the seat next to her and her right leg was on the floorboard.  
  
"Nope," Dean replied to Michelle's question, practically attacking Diamond, ravaging her with kisses. Michelle rolled her eyes and looked at Fulton who was smiling. They locked hands and intertwined their fingers. Their relationship was strong and just very sophisticated and mature. 


End file.
